Conquest of Paradise
by VertigoMesmerizer
Summary: Warning SLASH! Bobby and Scott decided to go out tonight at a dance club...but ol' Iceman is going to have revelations tonight R/R =^_^=


Authors note: Hm it has been a forever since I wrote anything but since I have been seeing a lot of fanfiction of X-Men Evolution I thought I might do one myself! But this one will be Slash which means male/male bonding and other goodness so be warned! Flame me and I will just ignore it or make remarks of your ludicrous stupidity.  

With that out of the way let the story begin! Hope you enjoy =^_^=

Conquest of Paradise

By VertigoMesmerizer 

            Songs can be long lost memories that have been locked up in your mind for so long, you cherish those moments while the song was playing.  It all comes back in a flash and plays in your mind like a movie, so much happened you don't know where to begin.  My memories are still with me even if I don't listen to a song, but this one song I hear on my CD player, my eyes start to doze off and faintly hear my heart beat rhythmically as this was my first song…._OUR _first song.

            A few months ago, in the Xavier Institute, we were doing some training and going to school like regular teenagers would do and mostly causing mayhem across the institute with our powers and having wholesome fun.   One night, though, was different.  After a hard day of training in the Danger Room, everyone just went straight to bed.  Scott and I were the only ones up and decided we needed to get this congestion or tension to release all that training and this place.  We got dressed in our 'night-out clothes', and tip-toed out the mansion so no one would wake up (Kurt was snoring so loud I just had to leave) when we made it out, we ran and jumped into Scott's car.  Funny thing about this night, just as we were driving out slowly past the gates, Scott made a swift turn off the curb and screeched across the street that it left streak marks.   Still remember that remark he made as we were still driving,

"Call that one flippin a bitch"

            That night on the road was one of my happier moments of life (well driving the X-Jet was fun too but this time we won't be waxing someone's shiny ass) Scott and I talk a lot about stuff like our powers, our future, even our love interests.  I asked him once if he loved Jean, he was mostly silent and only replied, "We moved on" I asked him again if he had a crush or going out with anyone, he was still silent and said, "No one in particular…just someone…"  Scott's cheeks were flushed a little; I could see that and then sat in silence till we got to our destination, The Spente Le Stelle.  

*********************

            Spente Le Stelle is one of the top dance clubs in Bayville and was always packed on nights like these with teenagers, humans and mutants alike.  It was huge on the outside but inside was bigger with its lights, stages, cages for the dancers, neon glow sticks to wrap around their bodies and stereos that stacked up high to vibrate the bass of the dance music.  They mostly play trance, techno and rave remixes or just techno/rave. Scott and I walked in full of excitement; I could feel the bass vibrating my body and the sensational aroma of human and mutant sweat filling up the humidity atmosphere.  Scott was nudging me saying isn't this much better than the mansion, I was a little surprised by his response.  Scott was always the good one or a great son to the professor, never did anything and he stick by the rules but I guess this night he matured into someone who doesn't care about the rules or the mansion. 

             I looked back to where Scott was but was already dancing to the beat of the music and gladly slid in with the crowd with his slick and vivid tight black pants.  These were the first clothes I ever saw on him besides his uniform and school clothes. He wore a choker around his neck, then to his chest he is wearing an also tight black t-top but has a slash across it sort of like a cross, with his leather pants we move down to these outrageous boots like punks do.   All buckled up to kick someone's balls if they got in way or making a move on him.

            While he was dancing, I decided to roam around the club while still moving to the music.  I walked to a bar area where the dancers stop for a rest, drinks and smoking which drew me closer to it.   I never smoked but didn't mine the smell since my father smoked and always lit one in front of me; I stopped for just a moment and leaned my self against a rail.   The previous song stopped and another song played, this was now a trance opera song.  As I remember from before this was one of the clubs popular songs because the title of this song is called "Spente Le Stelle" the same as this club, I got to admit it is a really good song with its classical tune and trance rhythm.  

            Smokers everywhere I thought to myself and getting second hand smoke every second course like I said I didn't mind, but the smoke was making me dizzy so I started to leave when my eyes started to stray from the bar until I saw a lone blonde figure smoking a cig, leaning against a rail of the stairs just below me.  I thought I would never see this kind person in a place like this so, like it was no big deal, walked down the stairs casually and leaned against the rail next to this person.   Still smoking that cig and hasn't even noticed me yet, one of my great admires,

 "I hope you don't plan on burning this club down with you smoking."  I heard a small chuckle from the one I can't keep my eyes away.

"Well if it isn't ol' Iceman, heh never thought one of the goody-two-shoes would come to place like this." He puffed a smoke keeping his head looking straight.

"You be surprised we are all not as innocent as you think, we just needed to get away from the mansion, that's all."

"We?" He exclaimed as he lifted his fingers to his mouth to suck in the fumes, now looking at me.

            "Yea me and Scott, he wanted to come here in the first place…I had no idea he knew this place but its just….what's that Australian term for great?" I was sarcastically asking him that, I had this thing for Australians.  So rowdy with their sapid accents, it makes me melt just hearing it, heh, I won't lie I stepped out of the closet.  I felt…almost complete when I admitted I like guys because women…no offense but women seem to be in the way of men, they are too flirty and distract your focus.  When Scott asked me to come with him I couldn't object because I wanted to look for that one wanderer out there…just hoping and dreaming I will come or he will come.

            John, AKA Pyro the psychotic manipulating flamethrower (which equals sexiness), quirked up his eyebrows in thinking if I was kidding about that question but my face was just too resisting, so he softly laugh as his cigarette was dangling out of his mouth.  

"That would be bonza, mate."

"How interesting…" My eyes were looking down and up his body, I didn't even listen what he said.  I hope it wasn't important because his body is melting all of my ice molecules; it's so mesmerizing I think I was drooling,

"What's interesting, Bonza or my body?" He questionably asked while leaning to a cigarette tray to put it out.  I suddenly snapped out of my trance and stumbled with my words,

"Err…what I meant was…well the word is interesting! Yea bonza mate! No…I mean your body is gorgeous…err I…I….augh..." 

            I felt like an idiot, acting nervous in front of an enemy! Well technically he's not but still me jabbering up my poor sentence structure, I heard him laughing and thought he must think I'm a total ditz.  Just as I was turning back to find Scott so we can go, I felt a hand grab me.  I looked back and saw his concerned face with a smirk on his face as he saw me blushing bright red,

"Hey hey there Spunky, Just having a bit of fun there so don't go off like a bucket of prawns in the hot sun, alright Bobby?"  That was a first.  He called my real name instead of just my codename, I looked at where he was holding my hand and when he realized that he let go of it quickly and blushed also.  The music was still playing and we just stood there, staring at each other like some force was pulling us together.  I felt this weird feeling in me like a full blown of static shock pumping my heart faster and the heat burning up inside, I wonder if this is what John is feeling now.  We have had this awkward silence for a while now until the previous song stopped and another techno song was playing, John snapped out of it and walked beside me to take my hand,

"So uh Bobby you want to dance?"

"Wha?....uh sure why not" He lead me down the steps and into the pack of dancing animals on the dance floor.  We had a hard time getting through because of all the drugged up ravers pushing and shoving, twirling their glow sticks almost to our faces but luckily some left because they were too tired or bored from dancing.  

Another song ended and a new track was popped in.

            The song that is playing was inducing into my mind as I never felt so much energy in my life; it was a mix of techno and trance from an opera song.  John and I felt in tune with each other as we were dancing with my arms moving in the air and him moving on the floor, he moved his body closer to mine as our moisture bodies were almost touching and his hands barely touching my back to pull me in closer.  I felt that spark again but stronger as we were close and my arms coming down to be around his waist, he saw my move and he put his own arms around my waist also, our bodies were entwined together.  I felt my heart quicken and his heated breath on my face, I stared into those eyes again and could have sworn there was a spark of fire in those pupils which got me distracted.

            This song felt so familiar to me but how could it? I never heard this song before in my life yet it was jogging some memory into me that I heard a long time ago when I was younger, too many questions in my mind to be answered all I wanted was to get away from the mansion and have some fun instead of answering riddling questions.  My trance from his eyes soon swayed away to another dancing couple I just suddenly realized, I saw Scott still dancing but was not alone.  The person he was dancing with looks a lot like….wait….that is him! Scott was with Lance! I am deeply moved because he couldn't stand the guy for even a second yet here he is dancing and not caring he is pulled into his embrace and…..kissing!  I turned my head back to John to stare at his eyes again, no matter how much I stared at him I still saw Lance and Scott kissing.

            That didn't disgust me, no, it was just the fact that Scott never been this close to anyone not even Jean! I guess that is why they moved on and Lance filling up that emptiness in his heart, I guess the people that really hated each other really love each other.  At least I will be happy for Scott finding someone, I felt a warm hand on my cheek and I looked at John's worried eyes,

"You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, just thinking"

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Its nothing really, don't worry about it"

"Are you sure? Cause I wouldn't mind talking while dancing"

"Sigh….Well I have been thinking of one thing, have you heard this song?"  John lifted his head up listening to the song,

"Yea I have actually, back in Queenstown… huh never thought they would play it here."

Now I was really confused.

"Funny, never heard of this song in my life yet its nagging in the back of my head like I heard of it before."

"That is weird… are you sure? Maybe you just don't remember"

            I looked at him with a tentative expression as I would know if I heard this song before.  Just as I was going to respond to him, another quick pulsing shock struck me.  The bass of the song was almost pounding me to the ground; my body was already going out as the bass got stronger and my body trembling. John quickly took hold of me before I collapsed to the floor, he put his arms around me asking if I was alright and I just said three words,

"Conquest of Paradise"

"What?"

"That's the name of the song, isn't it?"

            He looked at me in a confusing state as to why I said that but he shook his head in disbelieve,

"Yea it is…but how did you know? You never heard it"

"I know…but you did"

"I don't understand" He pulled me up slowly and he still held me close, I now fully understood the situation I am in.  The fragments that pull together like Lance and Scott dancing and kissing, the strong feeling in my heart, and… the song,

"John….you and I…we are the wanderers that have been aimlessly lost, searching for one another.  I understand why I couldn't remember this song since I have never heard of it; it is because we share something, this song is reminding you from long ago and as you remember, I remember also.  This isn't just a song for pleasure…it's a song of remembrance and its making our bond to make us realize we found each other…I know it sounds way out of place and think I'm just pulling stuff out of my ass, but I understand now."

            I thought John would be laughing at me for my ridiculous theories of this whole thing I have been experiencing but all of the sudden I felt his warm hands cupping my face into looking into his face, he was looking at me like he could see my soul to make sure I was telling the truth, 

"Then let this be our first song….to remind us of our love"

            He pulled me in closer for a fiery kiss.  At first I was surprised but I quickly melt into his mouth and he still lingered the taste of his fag with a hint of vanilla coke he probably had earlier, our first kiss ended a bit too soon but he kissed me again as his hands rubbed my back.  I felt whole again and thought that fate or God planned this out but that couldn't be true since God just created us and left us to tinker with ourselves like machines.  My heart lead me to him and I just realized that in the end, and I'm glad I did.  John and I danced till our song ended but since we found our souls to be in tune together; we stayed and danced till our hearts content.

The End

*Jeez! That was longest story I have done! I hoped you like it cause I sure did….well ok I was up till 1 in the morning so I might of made some mistakes but if I did I will check back tomorrow but I really like this couple in the evolution series cause they were meant for each other! Hahahah oh just to point out a few things in this chapter 1) I know John didn't smoke but why the hell not? 2) John does speak some phrases in Australian that are weird but that's how they say it, I researched! Alright really tired so please leave some reviews so I can be thanked and praised and I will love you guys forever and ever! Goodnight all or bai bai!  =^_^=


End file.
